


Are You Decent?

by Amos24



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Crush, F/F, LGBT, Modern AU, Pining, Random - Freeform, Unrequited Love, alternative universe, no powers, not together, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amos24/pseuds/Amos24
Summary: Stupid prompt to get myself back into writing after 2ish years.Are you decent? Not morally, but I am wearing pants if that is what you are asking?





	Are You Decent?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, its been awhile since I’ve written something specially something I’ve decided to upload! I think my first fic was something like 4 years ago, 15 and I wasn’t even out of the closet. Now 19 (looking 11), I am out and writing again :) enjoy! 
> 
> PS. Let me know of any extreme mistakes, if you liked it and maybe some ‘prompts’

BANG BANG BANG

I snort myself awake, bewildered at the loud noise.

“Yea?” I croakily ask, cuddling face first into my pillows.

There is a pause

“ARE YOU DECENT?” I open an eye at the weird question, and it makes me double check that I am in fact wearing pyjamas, yep definitely the definition of decent she is referring to but me being the cheeky shit I am shoots back;

“Not morally, but I am wearing pants if that is what you are asking,” I snicker at my clever retort, and a huff is heard on the other side before the door is slammed into the wall and a body smashes into mine. All the air leaves my lungs with the impact. 

“God Adora what was in your cereal this morning?” The words are husky as I am winded, “Cement? A weight perhaps?” That causes the woman on top of me to laugh.

She chooses to ignore the comment, “are we still going to the beach?” She moves off of me so that we are both facing each other. 

“No,” Adora pouts at the negative response, “b..but you promised we would do what I wanted this weekend”

“What part of morally indecent do you not understand?” I look away from her not able to resist her pout, “I feel no guilt at breaking a promise.”

I hear sniffling and I sigh my resolve breaking way too easily. I cave in and look at her, and her eyes are full of unshed tears and THE pout on level 11, a level I am unable to deny and she knows it. 

“Argh, fiiinnne,” I groan resigning to my fate of a day at the beach.

“Yes,” she leaps up dancing a victory dance around the small room and I sigh watching her, I love this dork and she doesn’t fully understand how much. 

“Ok, I’m gonna call Glimmer and Bow bbyyyee,” with phone in hand the blonde races out the room to organise the day.

I lie flopped on the bed heart aching, with unreturned affection.

“GET READY CATRA!” Adora yells from presumably the kitchen. I sigh for the millionth and probably not the last time. I start getting ready hoping to survive the day.


End file.
